Field
Embodiments described herein are directed to application of mobile device clock management to permit efficient positioning operations.
Information
The global positioning system (GPS) and other like satellite and terrestrial positioning systems have enabled navigation services for mobile handsets in outdoor environments. Likewise, particular techniques for obtaining estimates of positions of mobile device in indoor environments may enable enhanced location based services in particular indoor venues such as residential, governmental or commercial venues.